


Dr. Shirogane Will See You Now

by keir



Series: Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Medical Kink, Sexual Roleplay, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keir/pseuds/keir
Summary: If there's one thing that's sacred between Lance and his husband Shiro, it's kink day: a full 24 hours to each of them where they can explore any kink they want. When Shiro says he wants to play doctor, Lance is all for it, but there are some unexpected things Dr. Shirogane has planned for him.





	Dr. Shirogane Will See You Now

**Author's Note:**

> (Look, the titles aren't going to get any better as we go on with the kinktober posts, so just suffer with me, k? XD)

Lance's fingers fidgeted with the thin material of the paper gown he was in. When Shiro had said he wanted to do some roleplaying and he wanted to play a doctor, Lance had readily agreed simply because he thought he was going to get to be the naughty nurse. Shiro, however, seemed to have other plans.

Not that Lance minded terribly. This was, after all, Shiro's kink day, the one day a year they gave each other where no holds were barred in their sex life. And Shiro had done everything Lance had wanted on his kink day, so here they were, Lance sitting and waiting on the edge of their kitchen island, which was as close as they were going to get to a medical table. He had tucked his balls up to save them from freezing against the cold surface, but his ass cheeks had no reprieve. 

When Shiro entered, dressed in a dark turtleneck and slacks, long white doctor's coat on and sporting his reading glasses, all thought of complaint fled Lance's mind. God, his husband was hot. He wanted to jump him right there, but he needed to play Shiro's game.

"Ahhh, Mr. Shirogane. Nice to see you again. How have you been?"

Lance grinned and played along. "Good. And you, Dr. Shirogane?" he asked, tone making the honorific sensual.

"Good, good. What brings you into my office today?"

"Oh, just the usual check up to make sure everything's working alright." Lance shifted, trying to display himself more sensually, as hard as it was in a thin paper gown. 

Shiro nodded. "Of course." He stood in front of Lance and lifted the stethoscope around his neck to his ears, putting it in place. Grabbing the end, he paused to ask, "Is it okay if I touch you?"

Lance smirked and leaned in. "Touch anywhere you need to, doctor."

Shiro slid his hand under the paper gown as he placed the end of the stethoscope on Lance's chest, and Lance sucked in a breath at the cold. Shiro's fingertips barely brushed his skin before he pulled away and placed the stethoscope on Lance's back, asking him to take a few deep breaths.

It was sort of hypnotic, really. Lance felt calm under Shiro's hands, mildly amused that this was how his husband wanted to spend some of his kink day, but then again they'd probably get to something a little spicier soon enough. 

Shiro nodded to himself and took the stethoscope from his ears, then placed his hands beneath Lance's jaw, smoothing and prodding across it and down the sides of his neck. "Good. Nothing swollen."

"Oh, I beg to differ," Lance countered. His dick was half hard beneath his thin clothing, ready to play with the handsome "doctor," but Shiro ignored his quip in favor of taking a peek in his ears. "So does everything check out?" Lance asked, annoyed by his partner's stoic persona.

Shiro made a positive but noncommittal noise. "How is your prostate? Any problems there?"

Lance smiled mischievously; now they were getting somewhere. "I don't know. Why don't you check and find out? I could use an expert opinion."

Shiro nodded and motioned with his hand. "Step down and face the table."

The gown tore a little in Lance's haste to comply, thoughts of Shiro's thick fingers buried in him hastening his efforts. He bent over the kitchen island a little, sticking his ass out, making sure to hike up the gown so the bottom of his cheeks were visible. He wiggled his hips teasingly and grinned. "I hope you'll be gentle with me, doc--" His words died as he looked over his shoulder to see Shiro holding a clear cup. Lance frowned. "What the hell is that for?"

"To take the sample, of course." Shiro leaned in, hips just shy of brushing Lance's ass as he broke character just for a moment. "You didn't think it would be that simple, did you?" he crooned in his husband's ear before straightening and handing Lance the cup.

Lance snatched it with a huff. "You're gonna make me jack off into a cup?"

"I don't require a semen sample."

It took Lance a moment to understand what Shiro meant, and he couldn't hide the absolute shock plastered all over his face. "You're kidding, right?"

Shiro looked at him over the rim of his glasses. "I'm dead serious, Mr. Shirogane."

Lance floundered, mouth opening and closing before he settled on a pout. It was kink day, after all, and if that's what Shiro wanted... He started heading for the bathroom when a big hand grabbed him by the arm.

"You're going to do it right here."

Lance scoffed, but quickly realized Shiro wasn't joking. "Right here?" he repeated. "I don't want to take a leak in front of you!"

"You have to," Shiro demanded. "I need to be able to make sure everything is working properly."

Lance stammered, blindsided by this turn of events as his husband pulled on white disposable gloves. Shiro snatched the cup from his grasp. "Here, I'll help you." He walked behind Lance and hiked the paper gown up until his husband's uncircumcised cock was revealed, soft and surrounded by thick brown curls. Shiro pressed himself against Lance's back, one hand simultaneously holding the gown up and holding Lance's penis as the other positioned the cup beneath the head. "Now," he said softly in Lance's ear, "you're going to start when I tell you to and stop when I tell you to. Understood?"

His hands resting on Shiro's forearms, Lance nodded. He would never tire of Shiro's commanding tone when he used it, even for something utterly ridiculous. 

"Start."

Lance tried, tried to relax and let it go, but it was hard when someone else was watching so intently. He could feel the urge, but couldn't quite will himself to release.

"You owe me a sample, Mr. Shirogane. Start.  
Now."

The hot voice in his ear made him shiver, and after one final moment of fighting it, he released. He watched in fascinated horror as a stream of yellow liquid arced from his penis into the cup Shiro was holding. It was embarrassing, yet freeing as he urinated while his husband held him.

"Stop."

Lance followed the command obediently, body acknowledging it before his mind even could, and then he was arching. Cutting off midstream was painful, sending a shock up his urethra as his body objected. Shiro held him steady, unrelenting as he said, "Start."

Lance sighed in relief as he was allowed to continue emptying his bladder, only to have it cut short as Shiro told him to stop again. He whimpered at the pain, but there was also...pleasure? A tingling, tempting sensation followed. Shiro told him to start again, then abruptly to stop and Lance moaned as the pleasure feeling grew stronger, almost reminding him of ejaculating but not. 

Shiro tortured him over and over with his commands until the cup was filled with hot piss and Lance's bladder was emptied. He shook his husband's penis, flicking the last few drops free before releasing him.

Leaning against the island, Lance gasped. He ached, cock begging for some sort of release, his body sure it had been denied. It pulsed with a deep ache, and he cradled it, rubbing softly to ease it.

"You need to drink more water, Mr. Shirogane. This sample is too dark."

Lance shot a grumpy pout over his shoulder. Shiro was capping the cup and setting it aside. "Satisfied?"

"Not yet." Shiro motioned for Lance to get back up on the island. "Hands and knees, facing away. I'd like to take a closer look."

Lance followed the order begrudgingly, still embarrassed by peeing in front of Shiro, and while Shiro was so close at that. The island was hard beneath his knees and hands as he assumed the position. 

That was when he heard a soft clicking noise. He looked behind him, eyes going wide at the sight of a speculum in Shiro's hands. His husband began lubing up the tubular end while eyeing Lance's backside.

Lance shivered, knowing he couldn't say no, not on kink day. Especially not after what he had done to Shiro's balls on his kink day; Shiro would never forgive him if he backed out now. So he waited, thighs tense as Shiro approached him with the thick plastic device.

A gloved hand went to his ass, spreading his cheek open. Shiro surveyed his prey with a clinical eye before placing the end of the speculum against Lance. He rubbed the tip in circular motions, easing the tight ring of muscle into accepting the inevitable intrusion, and then he was sliding it in.

It wasn't as if it were as big as Shiro, but somehow the medical device seemed much larger as it penetrated him. Lance felt his muscles clench around it then ease up as he let out a breath.

"You might feel a bit of pressure," Shiro warned before opening the two halves. His hand gripped Lance's ass harder as he tried to steady him from bucking too hard and injuring himself, and then he was securing the speculum open.

Lance groaned, fingers clenching. His hole burned a bit, stretched wide and held there. He panted as he strained to accept the sudden invasion and expansion, all while Shiro gave a pleased hum at the sight of his gaping ass. "It looks good," Shiro said. "But one can never be too careful. I think we should flush it out properly."

"What?" Lance's voice quivered with his confusion. 

"A routine procedure, nothing to worry about," Shiro assured him as he climbed up onto the island with his husband, kneeling with his legs to either side of Lance's. 

"Shiro?" Lance looked over his shoulder, breathless as he watched his husband unbuckle his belt and unfasten his pants. Shiro looked over the rim of his glasses, face filled with lust strong enough to make Lance get hard in an instant.

"That's Doctor Shiro to you."

A firm hand gripped one ass cheek, fingers digging in as Shiro took his own half hard cock in his hand and took aim. Lance worried for a moment, confused on how Shiro would fit, but then he found out that was not Shiro's intention at all.

He arched at the first sensation of something warm and wet, but the hand on his ass shifted to grab him by the hip almost hard enough to bruise, warning him against trying to escape. Shiro's aim hadn't been perfect, the stream of piss hitting high up along Lance's crack. The warm liquid trickled down his skin, and Lance felt surprise and revulsion, awe and confusion as his husband pissed on him.

Shiro grunted and adjusted, the thick stream now cascading down into Lance's gaping hole. Lance keened as he felt hot liquid building up inside him, the sensation so foreign and strange. He was so humiliated at being used that way, and yet his own helplessness and embarrassment were turning him on. 

Eventually his ass couldn't take any more, liquid rushing out, trickling down over his thighs, dripping from his balls, making a mess. Shiro groaned low and long, and Lance wasn't sure if it was because it felt good to relieve himself or that this was turning Shiro on.

When Shiro was finished, he shook the last drops free as he'd done for Lance, splattering his husband's ass with it. The urine rapidly cooled against Lance's skin, making him shiver and long for more hot piss to warm him. Shiro grabbed hold of his hips, mumbling and groaning as he took in the debauchery. Lance felt his husband's cock sliding against his ass, sliding through his own urine.

Lance shouted as the speculum was suddenly yanked from his hole and Shiro's cock plunged in. The hands on his hips gripped painfully tight as Shiro railed into him, hips pistoning hard and fast, his balls slamming achingly hard against Lance's. Lance tried to brace his body with his hands, knees aching as Shiro fucked him like a madman.

Shiro shouted, a feral, vicious noise, hips grinding his cock deep as he came in Lance's ass, filling it with a different substance this time. Lance groaned, insides feeling bruised yet so good and thoroughly used. He reached a hand beneath himself, jacking his wet cock.

Shiro slid from him and then off the island. He pushed Lance's hand away and pulled his cock back between his legs. Lance moaned into his forearm as Shiro took him deep in his mouth, no doubt tasting his own piss. Lance squirmed at the thought as it repulsed and excited him, driving him closer to orgasm. Shiro was moaning around him, tongue frenzied, and Lance didn't lady long, pumping his load into his husband's mouth.

He went limp afterward, sliding off the island to sit in a dazed, bruised and wet heap. He looked at Shiro, the white doctor's coat stained in places, his slacks soaked, and he felt awe and exasperation. "So, do I get a clean bill of health, doctor?"

Shiro looked him over with a a serious face. "Well, I wouldn't say clean..." Lance rolled his eyes and Shiro's brow furrowed. "Was that okay?"

"Yeah." Lance paused a moment, then nodded. "Yeah, it wasn't that bad. I'd be up for it again."

"Really?"

The incredulous and hopeful look on his husband's face did Lance in. "Yeah. It was kind of hot. I wonder what it would feel like on my face..."

Shiro groaned, hand going to squeeze his cock, which was getting hard just at the mention of it. "Really? You would try it?"

"Sure. It's your kink day after all, big guy." Lance wrinkled his nose. "But can we maybe do it in the shower next time? This place is a mess!"

**Author's Note:**

> As always, find me as keir on tumblr


End file.
